Spring and Summer
by Malice Cross
Summary: Yoshioka Haruhi, vice-captain of the Thirteenth. Kazeyama Natsuko, captain of the Ninth. This story follows her daily adventures with her sister, adoptive father, Rukia, Seiji, and everyone else who gets caught in her antics. Rated T for cursing, romance, mischief, and suggestive themes.
1. Hangovers, Sweets and a Berry-Boy

"Yoshioka-fukutaichou! Stop goofing off and go back to your own Division!" the little midget captain of the Tenth seethed in anger as I laid on the floor next to the couch, snoozing. Well, I _was _laying on the couch but Rangiku bullied me off of it because she had another drinking fest last night that resulted in a major hangover.

I groaned and sat up, waving my hand in a dismissive manner. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going, Shiro-chan." I slipped Okami no Hime through my obi and left the office before he could correct me on my way of addressing him. Ah, well, time to go check on Shuuhei. As far as I know, he was involved in Rangiku's little party last night and also had a hangover. What is it with men and alcohol? I'm willing to bet that if my captain wasn't so sickly, he'd indulge in sake like his alcoholic bestie.

"Shuuhei!" I announced as I strode into his office. He was slumped over his desk, one hand supporting his head and the other held an ink pen and he was writing. He didn't look too well, though. "Haru-chan.. good morning." he mumbled without looking at me. "I'll make you some coffee, kay? It's one thing if Rangiku gets scolded for getting a hangover, but you have my sister for a captain and if she saw you with a hangover you'd get more than a scolding." I dryly pointed out as I set about making him some strong coffee.

He mumbled something incoherent and the next few moments were silent, except for the sound of a pen scribbling and coffee being brewed. "I envy you, Haru-chan... you're not old enough to drink. Don't ever get into the habit." He mumbled after I brought him his coffee. I smirked, sitting down across from him. "Why? Because you're concerned about my health? Do you love me?"

"No, because you'd be an absolute nightmare if you ever got drunk. It sends chills up my spine just thinking about it." He replied with a deadpan expression. I couldn't tell if he was trying to be funny or if he was actually insulting me. With his sullen tone of voice it was hard to tell. A few sips of coffee later he sighed. "Don't _you _have any work to do?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

I reached over and grabbed his cup, stealing a sip before giving it back. "Papa doesn't make me do any major paperwork, we leave it to Kiyo-chan. Gives her something to do, seeing as she no longer has Sentaro to argue with. But sometimes I help out, if I'm feeling like it." and he knows it's true. Paperwork is nothing for me, I can do it within half an hour and then have the rest of the day to myself. Of course, I'm never forced to do it.

"Well, I'm gonna take my leave now! I'm having a major sweet tooth right now." I ruffled his hair before taking off. While making all the Ninth Division's members cower in fear as I grin maliciously at them on my way out.

"Oh, Haruhi. What're ya doin' here?" I crossed paths with my sister on my way out of the gates. "Just checking up on Shuuhei. He's got a hangover, go and give him hell." We shared a high-five and went our seperate ways, and I heard her cracking her knuckles and cackling evilly. Oh, poor Shuu's in for a beating. And after that, a lecture and more beating.

* * *

"I'm bored!" I complained rather loudly while I lazed about on the couch, enjoying the coolness of the A/C. Plus the couch was simply WAY too comfy to move.

My adoptive father laughed and I heard a drawer opening. "You can have these as long as you promise to come home on time and eat dinner." I sat up and saw he was holding two taffy bars and a pack of four Mochi cakes. Immediately, I jumped off the couch and ran up to the desk. "I promise I will~! Thanks Papa!" I dashed out the door and made a beeline for the Fifth, knowing that Momo liked the coconut mochi just as well as I do.

* * *

Prancing into the Fifth's building, I headed for Momo's office. Because I usually don't talk to people I don't know, I completely ignored the orange-haired grumpy-pants sitting behind the other desk, and instead walked straight up to Momo's desk and leaned over it, engaging in casual talk with her and opening the pack of mochi to split evenly between us. _"And I made sure to look right at him, too. Hehe."_

Ignoring someone is the best way to piss them off, especially if you look at them first and then say nothing. He got up and marched over to me, clearly angry because he grabbed my forearm and forced me to look at him. "Don't just ignore me, you little brat! Show some respect for a superior! Who let a kid like you in here anyways?" Ya know, he's pretty hot when he's angry. "I'm sorry, _Captain_." I put emphasis on the word just to piss him off more. "But if I remember correctly, respect is a two-way thing. Just because you're _one _rank above me doesn't mean you automatically get my respect." I shoved a mochi into my mouth and then wiped my hand right on the front of his uniform, leaving a white hand-shaped stain of powdered sugar. Just to be a bitch.

I swear a vein popped in his forehead. "Oh yeah?! Well I oughta.. wait, whaddya mean one rank above you?!" He grabbed my arm and saw the badge. "So.. you're a vice-captain...?" I swallowed the sticky treat and gave him a sly grin. "Yes, I am. Yoshioka Haruhi, Thirteenth Division's vice-captain. And you are?"

He immediately stepped back, throwing his hands up in defense. "K-Kurosaki Ichigo... Fifth Division's new captain... you're not with Kenpachi, are you?" Oh, so he's heard of me. He should be terrified because I just might booby-trap his quarters later. "Nope, Ukitake Jyuushiro is my adoptive father. Problem?"

His face paled and he shook his head, sitting back down at his desk, eyeing me from behind the safety of it. Ha, he thinks he's safe. "Oh, Momo-chan.." I pulled out one of the taffy bars and set it down on the desk. "Papa gave these to me. I thought I'd share." I spared the orangette a glance and he cowered in his chair. What a baby.

I wonder how long it'll take for me to break him.

* * *

Tell me whatcha think! Next chapter, Rukia tells Haruhi details about Ichigo, and we meet Haruhi's best friend and love interest, Kuchiki Seiji. AKA Byakuya's nephew.


	2. Everyone's An Idiot!

After my haphazard meeting with Kurosaki, I couldn't stop wondering what relationship he has with Rukia. And apparently he knows Byakuya, and Renji, and Toushiro, and Rangiku, and even my dad! What the hell?!

And so, on a hot summer day, as Rukia and I were chilling on the back porch and eating flavoured ice pops (courtesy of Rangiku, now my whole freezer is full of various frozen sweet treats) I decided to ask.

"Hey, Rukia..." I leaned forward and grinned "What's your relationship with Kurosaki? How long have you known him? Are you two dating?"

She went almost as red as the mostly-eaten ice pop she was holding. "You met him?!" she asked. "Well, yeah. I went to visit Momo last week and ran into him. He was very grumpy but as soon as I told him my name he backed off and acted scared. Wonder why he'd be so frightened of someone as harmless as me...?"

Rukia snorted and rolled her eyes. "Psh, harmless my ass."

"Well, Rukia?"

"Uhh..."

"C'mon, tell me!"

She sighed and threw her bare popsicle stick at my face. "Okay fine.. Ichigo and I have known eachother for a long, long time, since before the war."

"Woah... long term relationship much?" I teased.

"Shut up. Anyways, it was when I went on a mission to the human world. I was tracking down a hollow, and I ended up in Ichigo's bedroom. We had a bit of a rocky start, but I ended up giving him my powers that night to save his family. And after that, since I couldn't go back home until my powers returned, I stayed with Ichigo at his house, secretly living in his closet."

I almost dropped my ice pop to gape at her in shock. "You gave your shinigami powers to a HUMAN?! Rukia-chan, that's a class one capital offense! How did you get away with it?! And... why the hell did you live in his _closet_?! That's just plain queer."

"I didn't get away with it. Once the Soul Society got word of what I'd done, they sent Nii-sama and Renji to bring me back and face a trial. I was sentenced to death by the "ultimate punishment". During my time of imprisonment before my execution, Ichigo broke in to the Soul Society with three of his other friends to rescue me. He defeated multiple seated officers and even defeated my brother and Zaraki Kenpachi."

Woah, he took down Zaraki?! Holy shit, now I definitely gotta mess with him and test his patience.

"As it turns out, my whole execution was planned out by Aizen Sousuke. He slaughtered Central 46 and gave the order for my death, because the Hogyoku was hidden in my gigai and he wanted it. Long story short, my crime was forgiven and Ichigo was given a Substitute Shinigami combat pass. Surely you were taught about the Winter War during your academy days?"

"Yes, they taught me that in history class. But Rukia, if you gave him your powers, then how come he's still a shinigami? They would have worn off a LONG time ago! Not to mention that he's powerful, I can sense it just by being in the same room as him." I was confused at this point.

She sighed and looked up at the sky. "Come to find out, he had his own shinigami powers. His father was former Taichou of the 10th Division, and giving him my powers awakened his own. But he also has an inner hollow and has the ability to hollowify. Basically, he's a Visored. And he played a major role in taking down Aizen. Kicked his ass good, and weakened him enough for Urahara to seal him away. Bet they didn't tell you that little snippet, did they?"

I shook my head and stopped chewing on my popsicle stick. "Wow, so he's a really interesting person isn't he? I wouldn't even consider him a human, even if he was born in the human world and given a human body. So, are you two dating or anything? Is there a wedding planned? What's he like underneath that hot temper of his? Do you guys ever do it? Is the orange hair natural?"

"Hold your horses! Gimme a chance to answer first, baka. You're as bad as my nephew. Ichigo's a real sweetheart and always makes sure to check in with me every day and see how I'm doing. And yes, we have been dating, since before the war with Aizen. No, we aren't planning on getting married anytime soon because Nii-sama won't allow it. And as for our sex life, the most I'll tell you is yes, the orange hair is natural. Trust me when I say that it's best you don't know anything further."

Hrrm...

* * *

"Shuuhei..." I called out as I danced into his office the next day, stopping in mid-step as I saw who was with him. The grumpy orangette, along with Renji, Momo and Rangiku. All five of them stopped talking to look in my direction, Shuuhei being the one who was shaking his head.

"It's very rude to stare!" I huffed and walked straight past them, around the desk and sat in the extra chair, propping my feet up on the desk, which got me a few weird stares, but other than that they all continued their little get-together. I noticed that Ichigo kept sneaking glances at me. Perv.

After a while, I sensed Natsuko's presence enter the premises. "You guys better scramble, my sister just walked through the Division's gates. If she catches you loitering in here, you're done for." I casually stated as I stole a few sips from Shuuhei's coffee, sighing in bliss at the pure bitterness. Rangiku bolted out of the Division with shunpo faster than I've seen her run. Natsuko and Rangiku do NOT get along, period. Renji also made a dash for it, taking Momo with him.

"Pfft. I'm not scared of a woman." Ichigo snorted and stayed put in his chair. I raised an eyebrow at him and tried to hold back the smirk that was quickly spreading on my face as she got closer to the office. Shuuhei quickly began working on his paperwork again to make it look like he'd been making himself useful. I couldn't help but give an evil smile at Ichigo as my sister, Kazeyama Natsuko, 9th Division's Taichou, slammed the door open with a bang and looked around.

She spotted Ichigo sitting in a chair next to the desk, and gave him a glare so sinister that I was convinced he'd just pissed himself. One could only assume she'd had a bad day if she was giving Ichigo her signature "don't fuck with me" glare. I'm assuming it had something to do with the Taichou's meeting from earlier. She'd disappeared off into the Rukon afterwards, obviously pissed.

"Oh, hey sis!" I casually greeted her. "How'd the meeting go?" I already knew the answer, something to do with her and Byakuya arguing about mine and his nephew's relationship. Byakuya seriously needs to grow up.

She huffed angrily and laid down on the couch, sighing. "Byakuya insists that you and Seiji have nothing going on, and we both know that's bullshit. We've all seen the way he worships you, and only Byakuya has a problem with it. He needs to pull the tampon out of his ass and get over it."

"Byakuya's always had a tampon up his ass. You should have seen his reaction when Rukia told him she wanted to marry me. He was so pissed, I still have a scar on my shoulder where he attempted to decapitate me." Ichigo piped up, earning him a threatening gaze from Natsuko. He shrank back in his seat and immediately shut up.

* * *

A few days later, I made a visit to the Kuchiki Manor, specifically to visit a young boy known as Kuchiki Seiji. The kid's a sweetheart and very handsome, but with Byakuya being the current head of the Kuchiki Clan he doesn't approve of our relationship. We attended the Academy together, all six years in the Advanced Placement classes.

As usual, I found him in his room. Byakuya doesn't know this, but Yachiru has a hidden labrynth under the Kuchiki Manor, and only few people know about it. I use it to sneak into Seiji's quarters, because if I just go up to the front door and ask Byakuya to see him, he'll shut the door in my face. But that won't stop me, so I asked Yachiru to show me her secret passageways in exchange for my secret stash of expensive sweets.

"I'm here! And I'm queer!" I announce as I casually walk out of his closet. There's a trap door under the floorboards in there so that's how I get in. "Well of course you're queer, you just walked out of the closet." came his mouthy remark before he turned around from sitting at his desk, folding his hands in his lap. "So what brings you here today?"

I pull out a small book from my kosode and toss it on the kotatsu table. "I found the yearbook Natsuko and I made, from our Academy days. All the pics she took of memorable moments and stuck them in this album. Wanna look through it?" I sat down and stole a cookie from the plate on the table, popping it in my mouth and flipping the album open.

He snickered. "If I remember correctly, there's quite a few embarrassing pictures of you in there, maybe a few half-naked to full naked ones." He smirks and snatches the album from the table, tucking it into his own kosode. "I'm going to photocopy each one, turn it into a book and sell it. How much do you think it'd sell for? You _are _a pretty young lady."

A blush quickly spread across my face. "Y-you wouldn't!" I tried to grab the album back, but he held it out of my reach. "I'm just kidding, Haru-chan. The only boy allowed to see a naked you is none other than me." He ruffed up my hair and turned back to his studies. "Just what makes you think that you're an exception?" I huffed and bit into another almond cookie.

"Because you love me. Let's be honest, Haruhi. Shuuhei's too old for you and he doesn't even see you as a romantic interest. Me, on the other hand, I'd marry you if Byakuya-jii wasn't against it. So you're from Inuzuri, big deal. Renji-san was too, and look where he is now. A ranked officer! You're a Fukutaichou too, Haruhi. You had the second best grades at the Academy as well."

I flopped on the floor beside his desk, turning sparkling bright blue eyes up at him. "What do you like about me then, hm? What makes me better than those gold-digging noble brats?" He started laughing at my comment. "It's as you said. They're gold-digging noble brats. They only want me because I'm a member of the Kuchiki Clan. They're after my wealth, not me."

I scoffed and tossed him a cookie. "Why do they need anymore money? They're nobles, they already have a shit load of wealth. I bet they even sleep on piles of gold! Where I come from, money is an alien concept. They should be grateful to have anything. I didn't even know what footwear was until I got into the Academy. OH, remember those girls from our first year class?! How they were so jealous that the very handsome honour student Kuchiki Seiji was hanging around with "District 78 trash"? Man that was rich."

"I remember them. And I also remember how they bullied you and constantly tried to get you in trouble, but I always got you _out _of trouble." He quickly pointed out, rubbing his foot way too close to a part of me that distinguished the difference between males and females, causing me to squeal and move away from him. "Pervert!"

He grinned slyly and blew a kiss at me. "Only for you~" I pretended to gag. "Yuck, as if I'd kiss _you_!" He laughed and tossed the book back to me.

I flipped it open, browsing through the pages until I found a good one. "Remember that time in Kidou class, you decided to be a show-off? And how it ended up with you getting burned and scaring the shit out of our poor Sensei?"

He laughed at the memory "Yeah, I remember that. The three of us were the only ones laughing while everyone else was freaking out, my squealing fangirls blaming you for letting me get hurt. Your sister was happily taking pictures while Sensei patched me up. And then she gave all three of us lunch detention. Oh man, you should have seen my mother's face when I told her I'd gotten in trouble. She was _pissed_! Byakuya-jii was also angry and I got one hell of a lecture from both of them."_  
_

I sighed happily and continued flipping through the pages until I found a picture I thought had been removed from its sleeve. "Why so quiet all of a sudden? What'd ya find?" he looked over my shoulder, saw the picture and snatched the album out of my hands. "Ooooh, I see now... Nice shot, now only if the soap suds _weren't _covering the places I want to see..." he slipped the photo out of the sleeve and tucked it into his kosode.

"Uggghhhh... fine, keep it for all I care! But if you show it to anyone else I'll kill you. Personally." I pointed a finger at him for emphasis.

"What's this nonsense about killing my nephew?" Byakuya's voice comes from the doorway. I jump with an "eep!" and turn around to face him. "Uhh, hi Byaku-jii!" I greet him happily, but he doesn't seem happy at all. He turns his unhappy gaze to his nephew, who now looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

His eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you not to associate yourself with her. It doesn't matter that she's untouched and pure, she is still a common street rat and doesn't know the first thing about acting like a proper lady. And as for you," he points at me "I don't know how exactly you got in here, but your little get-together is over. Come with me, Haruhi. I'm taking you back to your father."

"Bye Sei-tan.." I pretend to be sad until we're walking down the halls. At that moment, I slugged Byakuya in the arm and shouted "TAG! You're it!" before running off at full speed. "Get back here you little shit!" he shouted in rage as I heard him chasing after me.

Ahh, it's so fun pissing him off. In fact I'm the only person who can make him snap and yell.

I lost my focus and tripped just outside the gates to the Kuchiki Manor, landing rather ungracefully. In the time it took for me to regain my senses, Byakuya had already caught up to me and now held a firm grip on the back of my shihakusho. "Naughty children deserve to be punished, Yoshioka Haruhi." he chided, dragging me back to the 13th Division.

"Ah, Byakuya-san! What brings you- oh." Ukitake stopped in mid-sentence once he saw that I was being dragged alongside him. "I believe this belongs to you, Ukitake Jyuushirou." was all he said before tossing me into the room and then left.

My adoptive father gave me a stern look and crossed his arms. "What did you do this time?" well there's no use lying to him. "I was visiting Sei-tan and he kicked me out after he discovered my presence," I answered with an unapologetic tone.

"You sure that's it..? Your elbows look like you fell," he raised an eyebrow and I growled in annoyance. "Okay fine. When he was leading me out I punched him in the arm and told him he was it. I tripped outside the mansion's gates and that's where my injuries came from."

He looked deep in thought for a moment before he smirked. "Well, as a punishment you won't get dessert for a week and no snacks either. And you're grounded to your room for the weekend." he went back to his paperwork and didn't say another word after that.

"W-WHAT?! That's totally not fair! I'm not a kid anymore, grounding me is so pointless..." I protested, flopping down on the couch and buried my face in a pillow.

And so it begins..


	3. Flashback! Haruhi's Academy Days

In this chapter, we get a little flashback about Haruhi's academy days, and how she met Natsuko and Seiji.

* * *

During my time in Inuzuri, I had an adoptive mother who looked after me. When she was unfortunately murdered, I went and joined the Shinoreijutsuin to live a better life. I didn't want to live in such a horrid place anymore, I wanted to be a shinigami. Mom would have wanted me to, anyways.

I took the entrance exam to the Academy, and a few days after that I went to see the results. A bunch of girls were crowded around a board that stated "Advanced Placement Classes" on it and a list of names were below, numbered one through fifty. Everyone was chattering about it, but I picked up on some of it.

"Kuchiki-san is number one on the list!"

"What'd you expect? He _is _a noble after all."

"Look who's right underneath him! Some girl named Yoshioka Haruhi."

"It says she's from Inuzuri! That must be some sort of mistake. Dirty street rats aren't smart enough to make it into the Advanced Classes."

Well, they shouldn't judge. Mom taught me everything I'd need to know. Slowly I pushed my way through the crowd and made it up to the board. Sure enough, right below the student named Kuchiki Seiji, was my own name in fine print. I continued to read down the board, until a certain other name caught my eye.

Kazeyama Natsuko, who was the seventh one listed in the top fifty scores. I'd heard stories about her from my village. They say she was a fiersome warrior, but I didn't believe them. I only pass judgement once I've met a person and seen how they act.

"Hey pretty girl," a masculine voice caught my attention. I turned around to face a very handsome, tall student with straight dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Hello..." I cautiously replied back, ready to kick his ass and run if need be. Mom told me to be careful about who I trust, so that's what I'll do.

He smirked. "You a new student? I haven't seen you around before. Name's Takanashi Ryuuta, what's yours?" Psh, sounds like a noble's name to me. But, I was raised with manners so it's only polite to introduce yourself in return.

"My name's Yoshioka Haruhi. I am indeed a new student. Pleased to make your acquaintence." I bowed respectfully and turned up a smile towards him. A few seconds passed and he suddenly looked horrified and disgusted. "Ew, you're that trashy street rat everyone's talking about! You don't belong in the Advanced classes, and I can't believe I almost became friends with someone like you. Pretty girl or not, you'll always be trash."

He laughed and walked off, and suddenly a blur of yellow, white and red collided with him and he was sent flying to the ground. "What type of douchebag introduces himself to a lady and then treats her like shit just because she's not a noble brat like you?! Obviously she had enough manners to properly introduce herself back, so obviously _you're _the one not worthy of being here!"

An older girl with golden-blonde hair and deep blue eyes stood over him, lecturing the shit out of the poor kid. If there was such thing as emotionally pissing yourself, I'm pretty sure that's what he was doing right now. Slowly he got up and ran away, muttering what sounded like curses.

She turned to me and smirked. "Kazeyama Natsuko. I know your name, I was eavesdropping on your conversation," she said, rather bluntly. With no hint of shame or guilt in her confession. Just my type of friend!

I returned the evil grin. "Looks like we're in the Advanced class together. Let's go fetch our schedules and wait until our first class starts." she nodded in agreement and together we headed towards the auditorium, where they would be handing out schedules for the honour students.

...

Our first class was History of the Gotei 13. I chose a seat in the very back of the class, in the corner. That way, the teacher wouldn't notice me should I decide to get into mischief or take a nap. I planned to do it in all of my classes, too.

Sitting in the row in front of me was Natsuko, and to my left was a cute, young boy with short, straight black hair and blue-grey eyes. He looked like a decent target for taking the blame if the teacher notices what we're up to. I took out a notebook and pencil to make it look I was taking notes, when in reality I was doodling random stuff. Like I needed notes, my brain records and stores information and it stays there forever.

"Uhm, you should be paying attention to the teacher," the boy next to me whispered quietly. I looked over at him and smiled. "No worries, my brain has the memory of a steel trap. Right now it's recording all the stuff Sensei is teaching and storing it in my brain's database for future use," I winked at him and continued drawing an idea for the next class.

He shrugged and went back to his own business, but continued to sneak glances at me and thought I wouldn't notice. Well, I did notice, not like it bothered me. Boys stare at pretty girls, it's natural.

Eventually I got bored and began quietly tearing out pieces of paper, evenly ripping each page into even squares, writing insults on them and then wadding them up in little balls of paper. I knew the kid was watching me, which made it way better.

Once the teacher's back was turned, I aimed for the back of his head and launched it by flicking it off the desk, trying to hide my childish grin as it collided with his head, and he turned around, picked up the piece of paper and un-wadded it to see the message. He made an angry expression.

"Who threw this?! And more importantly, who would dare insult my mother?!" the whole class stayed silent and he huffed. "I _will _find out who did that... now, back to the lesson..." he continued on about the first Captains of the Gotei 13, and once again when his back was turned to write on the board I took another square of paper and this time wrote the word "ass monkey" on it, wadded it up and took aim.

I launched it with a bit more force this time, and once it hit his head it made a satisfying noise of paper hitting the back of someone's skull. Once again the teacher turned around, looking angrier than before. "Whoever keeps doing this is going to get lunch detention once I find out the culprit!" he picked up the paper and un-wadded it to see, once again, an insult.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean?! Whoever keeps doing this, STOP IT!" and with that he turned back to the board, again, and continued the lesson. A few snickers and whispers could he heard around the classroom.

I felt a tap on my arm and turned my head to see the boy next to me, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Can I try it? Please?" he begged. Finally, a partner-in-crime! I smirked and handed him one of the squares of paper. He eagerly wrote down "your lessons suck" and crumpled it up.

He took aim and launched it at the teacher, but he had terrible timing as he was turning around at the time and _saw _the kid launch it. Oh shit, he's in trouble now...

"Kuchiki Seiji! I never would have expected you of all people to do such a thing!" The teacher raged. A Kuchiki, huh? He doesn't act like a noble, but if he acts like that and comes from a noble family then I congratulate him. So I couldn't let him take the blame for something I orginally did. I stood up in my seat and gave a serious face. "Sensei! I was the culprit the first two times, the third time was him because he wanted to try it and I let him! So punish me, too!" I loudly declared.

He shot me a look of anger and irritation. "Yoshioka Haruhi, I should have guessed. Both of you, out in the hallway NOW! And stay out there for five minutes!" he pointed towards the door and we both made our way down and out the door to stand in the hallway.

Neither of us said anything for a minute or two, until he looked at me. "Uh, thanks. For not letting me get punished alone. I'm Seiji. Kuchiki Seiji. Want to be friends?" he held out his hand and I hesitantly took it. "You're welcome, and my name is Haruhi. Yoshioka Haruhi. Yeah, let's be friends." Finally, I have another partner-in-crime to add to my circle of friends.

...

I stayed out of trouble for the next three classes, meaning I didn't get caught for the bullshit I was pulling. Messing with the projector in literature class was fun. During lunch, Natsuko disappeared and came back with pocketfulls of rubber bands and split them between the three of us. Then taught us how to make arrows out of paper to launch from a rubber band. The three of us shared mischievous looks and nodded.

As we had been doing, we chose the corner seats in the very back of the classrooms and waited for class to start. All was going as planned; we'd wait ten minutes after class started and then begin our mischief. I had been alternating between taking notes and making my paper arrows, and Seiji was doing the same.

We all looked at eachother and silently agreed that Natsuko would go first. Both of us tried to stifle our giggles when it went flying, hit the board and then bounced off and smacked the teacher in the face. She turned around and folded her arms. "Okay, who did that? Fess up, now!" when nobody said anything, she turned back to the board and continued writing out math equations. Seriously, why do we need a math class? I hate math.

I looked at Seiji and gave him the nod of approval for him to go second. He took aim, pulled back and launched it at full speed. Again, it bounced off the board and hit her right in the forehead. "Okay, whoever keeps doing that is going to be in big trouble once I catch them," she growled in annoyance but didn't turn around this time.

When it was my turn, I folded a paper arrow with a sharp tip. Seiji grinned and Natsuko was beaming with pride. I took aim and pulled it all the way back, and then launched it.

It bounced off the board, and the sharp pointed tip hit her in the forehead again, leaving a papercut. "Sonofabitch! Okay whoever did that is seriously going to be in trouble if they don't knock it off!" she screamed in rage and accidentally snapped the piece of chalk she was holding in her hands. "Oh goddamnit!"

...

Our second year involved learning the basics of Kidou, Zanjutsu, Jinzen, and Konso. Shortly after our second year started, I began having strange dreams of a deep, snowy forest. It seemed never-ending, like there was no way out of the forest... and everytime, it felt like something, or someone, was watching me.

"Haru-chan? Something wrong? You look like you didn't even sleep.." Seiji's concerned voice broke me out of my thoughts. I hadn't realised I'd been daydreaming again. It's been happening a lot lately, and I keep hearing a hushed whisper call out my name, but every time I ask Natsuko or Seiji they tell me I must be going nuts. Who knows, maybe I am.

Our teacher clapped her hands together to get out attention. "Okay class, we're going to be practicing with real blades today! These will be yours to keep, even after you graduate. Everyone go out to the training area and grab an asauchi from the racks along the wall, and pair up in teams of two! Pronto!"

The three of us shared a look. "I'll pair up with a weakling and you two lovebirds can pair up," Natsuko smirked and left before we could say anything. The two of us looked at eachother in a whole minute of silence before he spoke. "W-well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't like you..." his voice trailed off and he hurriedly left out into the training grounds. Huh...

"I've never really had experience with a blade, but damn I kicked your ass," all three of us were relaxing in the shade after an intense match. Maybe it has something to do with my high reiatsu, but the sword I used was really lightweight even though some of the other students couldn't even lift theirs off the racks.

Seiji poured a bit of water into his hand and flicked it on me. "Shaddap, you. So you got lucky, big deal. Just watch, I'm a man so I'll eventually surpass you," he boasted. "Yeah, come talk to me about being a man once you stop sitting down to pee," I shot back at him.

His face turned a lovely shade of pink and he sputtered as he tried to respond. "I don't pee sitting down! You're ridiculous!" I smirked and turned away from him. "You're a bad liar, Sei-tan. A very, very, very bad liar."

"No shame in it," Natsuko's drowsy voice could be heard from up above. "I don't pee sitting down!" he protested again, trying to look frustrated but in reality he looked like a total cutie.

He sighed and face-palmed. "Whatever, school is over for today so I'm going home. See you tomorrow," he rubbed my head affectionately and left. Too bad he doesn't stay in the dorms, it'd be fun to set up hidden cameras in his room.

As I walked back to my dorm, I heard hushed whispers from the other students as I walked by. All about me. Oh well, they can spread all the rumors they want, Natsuko and Seiji won't believe any of it.

...

_"... come out, I know you're there!" I call out, walking along the snowy path through the forest. Something is here, and it's following me. But what, or who, is it? "I can feel your presence, whoever you are. Come out so I can see you!" I call out once again, losing my patience._

_Something rustles in the bushes, startling me. I turn around in time to see a huge white wolf jump out of the shrubbery. A bit larger than a normal wolf, and its eyes were a intense shade of blue. We made eye contact for a few moments before I gathered the courage to speak. "Who are you?" I hesitantly ask, not sure if it would attack me or not._

_Suddenly I realised that even though this forest was obviously snowy and cold, I wasn't feeling cold at all. Yeah, the air was chilly and crisp, but I wasn't shivering.. I wonder why that is?_

_The wolf sat on the ground and spoke, in a calm feminine voice. "Child.. I am..." I couldn't hear the rest, it was too quiet of a whisper. "Say that again. I can't hear you," I move closer to the wolf, or try to. A mixture of wind and snow begins to swirl around her, stopping me from getting close. "I said my name is..." again, I couldn't hear the rest of her sentence. Why?_

_"Why can't I hear you?" I ask. She just gives me a look as the wind and snow get thicker and begin to swirl around me as well. "You will soon enough discover my name. Right now you are not ready," I hear her speak as she seems to just disappear into thin air._

_Suddenly, everything goes black..._

...

I jolt up in bed, my heart's beating so hard it feels like it's in my throat. _"It was just a dream?" _I look around my room. The rising sun's rays are peaking in through the blinds, and the birds are chirping their morning songs. I look over at my alarm clock. _"It's only 6:34... My alarm doesn't go off until seven. Might as well stay up.." _I crawl out of bed and notice that my roommate, Akiyama Michiko, is still sound asleep. I wonder if she might know about my strange dreams, she did say that her parents know a lot about this kinda stuff..

Her alarm, as usual, goes off exactly at seven. I hear blankets rustling, the slamming of a hand on the alarm clock, a groan of annoyance, the bed creaking and footsteps heading to the bathroom. I sit at the small table in the corner of our room with a freshly made pot of tea and two cups on a tray, waiting for her to come out.

"Why do classes hafta start at 8-o-fucking-clock?! Bullshit, I tell you!" she complained, pouring herself a cup of tea. "At least you're sharing a dorm with me instead of my sister. Whoever she got stuck with is never going to have a peaceful morning. When she wakes up, they wake up. 'Nuff said," I point out. Michiko sighs in defeat.

On my way to class I spot a certain tall boy with dark hair, completely unaware of the ambush about to happen. Without my prey being aware of my presence, I tackle one Kuchiki Seiji into the ground and smother him like no tomorrow. "Good morning Sei-tan!" I cheerfully greet him, only to have him playfully throw me off.

"Good morning Haru-chan, and nice sneak attack. I didn't see that coming," he stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles on his uniform, courtesy of moi. "Aren't we practicing real Kidou today?" I ask him as we make our way to class. "Yeah and Natsuko stole a camera from the staff lounge and said she was gonna be taking pictures," he shrugged. "Oh?" I prodded. Natsuko sneaking anything means something good's gonna happen.

The teacher had a huge smile plastered on her pretty face when we walked through the door and all the way up to our seats. Natsuko joined us moments later, grinning like a madwoman. "Lookie what I got~" she pulled out a digital camera that the staff used to take student photos for the Academy records. I give her a thumbs-up and Seiji nods in approval.

"Okay class! Now that you're all third year students, it's time we teach you how to use Kidou spells and chants. Today we'll be practicing simple Kidou spells for beginners. Everyone pair up in teams of three and go out the back door over there," the teacher points to a door on the opposite side of the room. The three of us grin evilly and casually join the others going outside.

"I bet Sei-tan will fuck up on his first try and then burn to a crisp," I casually remark in a snarky tone. He huffs and crosses his arms. "Stop talking about yourself," he retorted and punched my arm. Natsuko saw him and whacked him over the head with her fist, grinning like a madwoman. We all stood there for a moment before all three of us started laughing hysterically.

A few students gave us funny looks while the others ignored us. Natsuko motioned us closer and we huddled around eachother in the corner. "Okay here's the plan. Whoever can demolish their target completely gets first dibs on picking through the goodies I've been stealing and hoarding from the teachers. If I win, you both give me your desserts at lunch. Deal?"

Seiji and I shared a look of silent communication and eventually we both nodded in agreement. We each split up into different teams and arranged ourselves to all compete against eachother on our turn.

...

And as it turned out, Natsuko won. Surprisingly. Which means I had to give up whatever sweet treat was included in that day's lunch. I briefly toyed with the idea of eating it first instead of handing it over, but then she'd just end up kicking my ass and then stealing the next day's dessert.

Today, we had glazed donuts. Which really made me wish I'd aimed better in class, because I love donuts... I hung my head in defeat as I made my way into the cafeteria, Seiji doing the same thing I was. _"Oh right, he has to give his up, too.." _I thought bitterly.

Seiji and I shared a look of utter doom, as we approached our usual table in the corner and sat down. Like a good boy, Seiji handed over his donut and sighed in defeat as he sat down.

Me, on the other hand, I didn't quickly give it up. Natsuko looked at me expectantly, and I glanced back and forth between her and the donut. I then offered it to her, and just as she took a hold of it, I quickly yanked it back from her, leaving only a chunk of it in her hands while I shoved the rest of the donut in my mouth, not even feeling the least bit guilty. "You cheating bitch," she snarled at me, and I just swallowed, then laughed. Seiji gaped at me in awe, shocked that I would do something so dirty and underhanded. Then he got this look in his eyes that said "why didn't I think of that".

...

_I found myself in the snowy forest again. "The last time I was in this place, was my third year.. I think that wolf is trying to tell me something," I thought absentmindedly. I was now in my sixth year and only a month away from graduating._

_After walking awhile, I found myself in front of that cave again. Nobody seemed to be around, so I sat down on the ground in the clearing. Surprisingly, the snow didn't make my clothes wet. It was just cold, but I wasn't shivering. I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes for a bit._

_The sound of snow crunching under someone's feet made me sit up. Instead of a person, it was that wolf. "Who are you?" I asked, wanting an answer. Instead of answering me, she walked over and sat down a good six or seven feet in front of me. "Haruhi," she spoke with a graceful voice. "You've done well these past three years. I think you are ready now," her icy-blue eyes stared into my own sky blue ones. "What do you mean? Ready for what?"_

_"Surely you were taught about the art of Jinzen and communicating with your zanpakuto, yes? Take a good look around this place and then think about it," Her fluffy white tail swished back and forth while she talked. "Well I thought it was strange that the coldness didn't affect me, but I figured it was just a dream.." my voice trailed off as I began to put the pieces together._

_Recognition dawned on me and I looked at her. "This is my inner world! Then... that must mean you're.."_

_"Your zanpakuto? Yes, I am. There's the clever, smart girl I know. Do you think you're ready to wield me? Are you worthy of me? I am a powerful zanpakuto, and I can't be wielded by just anyone. So, child," her blue eyes gazed intensely into mine "Do you think you deserve to own me?"_

_I nodded. "But, what's your name?" I asked curiously. She laughed softly at my question. "Take a good look at me," she said softly._

_Wind and snow began to swirl around her, and then it hit me. Her name..._

_"Obey me now, Yuki no Okamihime!"_

...

I woke up with a start. I was in my room, at the Academy. It was as if nothing had happened. The clock said it was almost six. _"Just a dream..." _I sighed softly and laid back down in bed, hoping to catch a few more extra minutes of sleep. When I rolled over, my arm brushed against something. Pulling back the blanket, I saw what my arm had touched.

Right next to me, in my bed, was probably the most beautiful katana I'd ever seen. The sheath was snowy white, the guard in the shape of double-crescent moons facing back-to-back and a light blue colour. The hilt was white and the accents were the same colour blue as the guard.

I rubbed my eyes a few times and even pinched my arm, but nope I wasn't dreaming. This shit was real. _"It's so pretty..." _I just stared it at in awe, until I heard Michiko's alarm go off.

"Haruhi, you're up before me? That's a surprise.. wait, what is that?" she asked sleepily, looking at me with a dumbfounded expression. "Is that what I think it is?" she reached over and grabbed her glasses from her headboard, putting them on to get a better look. As soon as she saw it, her eyes widened. "Haruhi, you got your zanpakuto! That's amazing!"

"Yeah, she came to me in my dreams again and when I woke up, here it was. Isn't it cool?" I ran my hand across the sheath. It felt cool to the touch, as if it had been sitting in the freezer for an hour.

_"I can't wait to show the others..."_

...

Everyone had been excited that I finally got my zanpakuto. And by everyone I mean Seiji and Natsuko. Though it turns out that Natsuko got hers a week before I did and she was just hiding the fact she did.

All the noble brats who hadn't gotten theirs yet were so jealous of me that they tried to blatantly steal it off of me, only to drop it like a wuss because it was too heavy.

Eventually I graduated and got placed in the 13th Division, and because I already had a zanpakuto before I graduated, they placed me as the Vice Captain. Which was not really much of a shock, but the higher rank you have means more paperwork and I don't like sitting still for hours at a time.

Natsuko became the Captain of the 9th Division a few years after graduating when she got her bankai. I, of course, was jealous because even though I'd been training, I still hadn't achieved it yet.

Maybe someday I will.

* * *

Okay guys that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it ^^''

Next chapter: Haruhi goes on a "mission" to Karakura with Rukia and Ichigo. Huehuehuehuehue.


End file.
